Little Bunny
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Gajeel has been acting strange lately, but no one knows why. Levy kept asking but he keeps dodging her questions or avoided talking to her. However, she did get to read Lucy's story that didn't had a tittle yet. But what is Gajeel going to do with those carrots? (GaLe)


**Little Bunny (GaLe)**

* * *

><p>The Guild is as rowdy as ever, Natsu and Gray fighting, Happy cheering them on, Erza getting mad at them, Lucy trying to calm everyone down, Juvia in the background watching Gray with heart shaped eyes, Cana drinking, Macao and Wakaba gossiping, Mira serving everyone by the bar, Levy reading and Master Makarov chuckling and watching every have fun.<p>

Yeah, just like any normal day at the Guild.

However, there was one specific person missing.

Who?

Gajeel Redfox, the tall man with long black hair and red eyes and piercings. He was missing from the fun, but none of the members seemed to notice, although.

The little blue haired girl walked over to Mira by the bar, " Hey Mira, have you seen Gajeel somewhere?"

Mira turned to her, " Gajeel? No, I haven't seen him since yesterday evening."

She sulked, " Why do you want to talk to him, Levy?" she looked up at Mira, her face slightly changing to a light pink color. It made Mira smile for some reason.

" U-umm, n-no reason, really."

" Really?"

" Yeah, I-I just wanted to show him something-"

The sound of the door opening made Levy stop talking and turn around, and she saw the person she wanted to talk to. Gajeel Redfox, he looked rather exhausted for some reason.

Levy ran up to him, " Gajeel! Just the person I wanted to talk to! Do you-" she was cut off by him. " Sorry, Levy. I'm kind of busy right now."

Her smile dropped, " Oh," she nodded sadly, " okay, I understand. Maybe next time?"

He nodded and ruffled her hair, " Next time, I promise."

However, he said that each time Levy tried to talk to him. Every time Levy asks, he would always answer with the same reply _" Next time, I promise,"_ . It's always 'next time', but why does he always come in the Guild looking exhausted? What was he doing that made him exhausted anyway?

Levy was sulking on the table, Lucy, Erza and Mira sat by the table, " Levy, are you alright?" they asked.

She nodded, " I'm alright. Just, just bored actually. The books are getting bored lately, none of them caught my attention."

Lucy gazed worriedly at her best friend, " Levy-chan, do you want to read the story that I wrote?"

She perked up and smiled at Lucy, " Yes! Lu-chan, I've been dying to read one of them!"

" Can we also hear it, Lucy?" Erza asked for her and Mira. Lucy nodded, " Of course!" she then turned to Levy, " Levy, do you want to read the story?" Lucy gave Levy a few papers, that must be the story she was talking about.

" It's an honor for me!" Levy said and took the papers and begun reading immediately!

* * *

><p>" <em>Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, lived a prince as stubborn as a mule! He never listened to what his parents would say to him, and he would always make a mess of the kingdom. <em>

_He was rough, he was grumpy, he was rude, he was violent. But his personality will change drastically when he set his eyes on one certain creature, it was with fluffy and 100% cute. _

_It was a little white bunny, it had red eyes that would have scared of little children, however, the prince loved it. The little animal has something special too, it had a heart shaped black spot on it's head. _

_He loved the little white bunny, he cared for it like it was his one baby! The bunny was a female, and along the years as the prince grew older and wiser, the little bunny grew older but weaker as well. _

_And one faithful day, the bunny's days have been counted and now it's body is buried under the ground. The prince, now 18 years old, cried. He cried for the first time in 16 years, the prince never cried, even as a toddler he didn't cry when he first fell. Or when his old man died 2 years ago, and his mother has fallen ill last month._

_Today, was the day, the prince broke down in tears. _

_Years passed by and the prince turned to be more, carefully, thanks to the little bunny, he saw what it was to have something in your life that is important. He realized everything he had been trying to hide from, he realized now, that he was trying to hide from the responsibility for taking care of the kingdom, his kingdom. _

_His mother died just a few months after the death of his little bunny, he had to take care of the kingdom. _

_If it wasn't for the little bunny he found 6 years ago, while running away from everyone. Deep in the woods and hidden away from the kingdom, he found it. However, back then, he never thought he would have loved the little one as much as he did now. _

_However, even if the kingdom and everyone living in it, were happy. That didn't mean, the prince himself was happy, in fact, he was depressed. He didn't want an other rabbit, no, he want his little one, his little bunny with the heart shaped black spot on it's head. _

_But, then-_

_The door leading to the throne room opened, and in walked young lady holding something. The prince, is now a king that is ruling his kingdom. _

_He didn't flinch or even looked interested at the woman, that is now in front of him. _

" _What is the meaning of this?" he said. _

_The woman bowed to him and smiled at him, " Good day, your highness! I'm Sarita Hart, I am one of the princesses from the kingdom of Hearts! I heard people talking about a king that lost his happiness, and in our kingdom that is a big deal! So, I came here with a little present!" _

_With that the King rised the tip of his eye brow, " What is it?" _

_Sarita stepped closer to him and put the small animal on his lap, it moved a little on his lap before it showed it's face. The king's eyes widened, the small creature was a white rabbit, but that wasn't the only thing that made him wide eyed. _

_The little on had red eyes and a black spot on it's head, in the shape of a broken heart! _

" _W-where did he came from?" the king stuttered while he stroked the little one. Sarita also widened her eyes but she smiled sweetly at him, " From the Kingdom of hearts, it appeared that the father died a few months after them being found. But we never found the mother." _

_He nodded before he looked up, his eyes slightly teary, " Thank you. Thank you so much." _

_She smiled at him at, " Your always welcome," her eyes shifted to the windows and noticed the large garden in the back, " can we go to the garden?" _

_He looked up in surprise, not many of the people who visit him ever said to go to the garden, " S-s-sure, f-f-follow me," he stuttered and lead the way to the garden still holding on to the little bunny in his arms. _

" _Oh yeah, what's his name?" he asked, both of them are now in the kingdom's garden. _

" _His name is Hal," she answered him, Sarita then mindlessly walked somewhere. The king didn't say anything, he just followed her but he did ask her questions: " Why that name?" _

" _I found him in the hallway of our kingdom, the poor thing somehow got inside and so did the father. However, he died short after we took care of them, it was a short time of getting to know each other. But I did love that old bunny," Sarita chuckled, she had been skipping around the garden when she suddenly stopped on a golden statue of a rabbit that had heart shaped black spot on it's head. _

" _Here lies Little Bunny, the light and the happiness that made realize that I can become the man my parents would be proud of," she read, she slowly turned to the king. He looked away, he sighed. _

" _I was 12 years old when I found her, Little Bunny. At first, I despised it, she would always follow me around until I came back to the castle. I asked one of the chef what rabbit's eat, he said carrots, so I fed it a carrot. I gave it food and a place to sleep, and before I realized it, I started to fall in love with it. I wasn't very creative at the time, so that's why I called it, Little Bunny. But 2 years ago, she and my mother died, the death of Little Bunny hit me like a train ran over me with light speed. However, it also made me realize and think about the things my parents would always say to me, 'Darrien, do you have something important that gives you happiness? If you don't, you should find something. And if you do, please protect it with your live but also realize, it may not last forever,' they would say. I actually never listened, but they always told me those words over and over again that it stuck in my head. And now, 2 years ago, I finally found out what they meant, but it was too late." _

_There was a very rare sight in front of Princess Sarita, the king of the Kingdom of Diamonds is crying right in front of her. The little bunny that was in his hands and hopped out and was sniffling through the bushes. _

_Sarita hugged him, it made king Darrien widen his eyes again but the tears started to flow down again, but this time more then ever. _

_He, he never had felt this much warmth, a hug, his mother always hugged him when he was younger, but he never really realized how much he missed to have someone embrace them, so lovingly like this. All the sadness that he felt, he received them again. _

_Sarita only stroked his back and gently patted his head, " You can cry all you want to," she whispered in his ears. And that, he did. _

_After at least an hour, he finally calmed down, he coughed, " T-thank you , for listening and being here," there was something different thought, his cheeks are a little pink? Thought, he tried to hide them, however he failed big time. _

_Sarita noticed his cheeks turning pink, she giggled, " Anytime, you highness-" _

" –_Darrien" _

" _Excuse me?" _

" _Please," he smiled at her, he somehow found Sarita's hand and stroked it with his thumb, " call me Darrien… Sarita." _

_Now it's Sarita's turn to blush, " Y-yeah.. Darrien." _

_Both of them gazed in each others eyes, however their moment got ruined as the little Hal came out of the bushes! But, he wasn't alone. _

_Sarita and Darrien stopped and turned to the rustling sound behind them, their eyes widened! Behind Hal was an other rabbit, and it had the same black broken heart shaped spot on it's head! And if you would put those two broken heart's together they would be complete! _

" _That shape-" _

" _If you put it together with Hal's, then you would-" _

" _Get a complete heart." _

_They stared at each other in the eye again, before they bursted out laughing from happiness. Sarita walked over to the bunnies and played with them, Darrien trailed behind her, but the smale never left his face. _

" _Umm, Sarita?-" he called ot to her, she turned to him with a wide smile. " Yes, Darrien?" _

" _W-would you like to stay over here in the kingdom?" Sarita's eyes widened, Darried misinterpreted it as a bad sign, " U-umm, if you want to! You don't really have to-" _

" _Darrien," he stopped blabbering after he heard Sarita's giggle, somehow, it was music to his ears, " you didn't give me the chance to properly answer to your question, and my answer is, OF COURSE! I would love to stay here!" _

" _G-great!" thought he may not sound that exciting, he is actually in cloud 9!_

" _Now, Darrien, do you have a name for Hal's sister?" _

" _Hal's sister?" he raised his eye brow. " Have you ever seen a rabbit with the same black spot on it's head?" _

" _No.." _

" _So? What are you gonna call her?" _

" _It's a girl?" _

" _Well, yeah, I just said that." _

" _Umm.. How about Bush? Since we saw here by the bushes…"_

" _Bush? Really? Is that it?" _

" _I told you that I'm not creative at all!" _

" _You say that even thought you designed the the Castle's Garden by yourself!" _

_And that was an other chapter that leads to Darrien happy ending, with Sarita! _

_However, she had to wait for 4 years until Darrien (finally) proposed to her! And they lived happily ever after! _

_Hal and Bush? Those two have each found their partner and made many many more cute little adorable bunnies. _

_The End_

* * *

><p>" That was soo cute Lu-chan!" Levy squealed! And attack Lucy in a hug! She hugged her back, " Thanks Levy-chan, what do you think Erza? Mira?" she turned to the other girls who also were listening to the story. They both had smiles on their faces.<p>

" It certainly made me feel all warm anf fuzzy inside, Lucy," Erza smiled.

Mira nodded, " It was just too cute,-" someone walked past their table and Mira took hold of his arm," hey Gajeel! How did the job go?"

He glared at her, Mira let go, Gajeel never glared at Mira! Never! He did glare at everyone else, but he never really glared at Mira or Erza, because.. Well, both of them are devils, correction- Mira is a demon.

" I got the reward," was all he said before he walked out of the Guild again. The girls watched him go, " I wonder what's up with him?"

" Maybe something happened?"

" Levy why don't you go check up on him?" Mira suggested, Levy looked up at her, eye wide. " H-huh? W-why me?"

" Well, you are closer to him then anyone else in the Guild."

" And don't you also know where he lives?"

" F-fine, I'll go. I wanted to go anyway, you didn't have to ask me to!" Levy then also walked out of the Guild, back to the table the girls giggled.

" She totally likes him."

" Agree."

" I bet they're going to be a couple."

* * *

><p>Levy is now in front of his home, she was about to knock when he suddenly heard whispers in the back of his house. Gajeel's house wasn't new or expensive looking, in fact it looked a little like a small old house. <em><strong>(Excuse me for my poor explanation of things)<strong>_ You could just walk around the house to see the garden.

She walked to the back but hid herself, then she heard the voices again, clearly this time.

" Gajeel.."

" Lily.. Please, leave me for a minute."

There was a silence, before he sighed. " Fine," then he fled away back in the house. Gajeel, was…. Crying?

Levy peeked from the wall she was hiding behind, she saw that Gajeel was sitting in front of a pile of the ground, did he bury something there? Even thought she only saw his back, she could clearly hear Gajeel's soft sobbing.

She silently came out of her hiding spot and carefully step for step, she walked over to him, he didn't had a clue. When she was right behind him, she wrapped her arms around him. For a moment he stopped his sobbing, but then continued them again after he heard her whisper: _" Don't worry, you can just cry to your heart's desire_."

After a few minutes, he calmed down and Levy now sat next to him.

" I'm sorry."

" For what?"

" For lying to you," so he knows what he did wrong? " I keep saying 'next time', but in the end, there was no 'next time'. I should probably explain, why, right?"

Levy only nodded.

" 2 weeks ago, I found a small rabit hopping around my garden. It looked like it was hungry, so I have him carrots. I liked having him around, thought he kept messing up Lily's garden and my flowers," Gajeel, thought he may not admit it, actually likes flowers and takes care of them. And so does Lily, he apparently loves gardening, " so I always had to help Lily with his garden, and make up the flowers and the garden he ruined. Thought, I still love him. But, yesterday, I saw him, just lying here. Not moving, not breathing, nothing. It was for a short period of time, but.. But I really loved him!"

Levy, didn't know what to do or what to say. So she just stroked his back.

" I'm sorry.."

" You didn't do anything wrong."

" I know but…"

" It's alright.. I, I didn't know, how old he was. I'm going to miss him, he messing up my flowers and Lily's garden and his little heart on his rump."

….

" Gajeel,"

" Yeah?"

" I always saw two rabbits when I pass by your eyes."

" Huh?"

" In front, I always saw 2 rabbits playing around, I think I saw them before you started taking care of um-"

" Bush."

" Before you took care of Bush."

" Really?-"

" Sshhh!-" Levy covered Gajeel's mouth, she then pointed to the bushes, suddenly they heard rustling. And, as if time had stopped, a bunny came out, it was white, had red eyes and had a little heart on it's rump.

" That's him," Levy said. Gajeel turned to her with wide eyes, but then stared at the creature that was now hopping over to him. " Hey ~" he said and slowly stroke it. It then sniffled Gajeel's large hand, and he then jumped and fell on his side.

" Oh no, what did I do?" Gajeel said in panick, not daring to remove his hand.

" Sshh, don't worry. I read somewhere, that when a rabbit does that, he feels comfortable and safe. He likes you," Levy giggled. Gajeel finally smiled, " Do you want to name him?" he turned to Levy.

" Me?" she pointed to herself. Gajeel nodded with a big smile.

"… How about.. laimė "

"laimė?"

Levy nodded, " Yeah, it means 'Happines' in an ancient language."

She started playing with the laimė when it woke up. Meanwhile, Gajeel was staring at Levy. " You're staring at her so lovingly," someone whispered, Gajeel flinched and shoved some dirt in Lily's mouth. " S-shut up!"

Lily coughed out the dirt and wiped his mouth, " Gajeel, I know it's none of my business. But you should ask her out if you like her."

" Who said that I liked her that way?"

" Everyone-"

" Wh-"

" – in the Guild."

Gajeel growled but his face starting turning scarlet, Erza's hair color. He reached his hand to Levy's shoulder, but kept retreating it!

However, Levy noticed everything he was trying to do, she rolled her eyes. She turned to face Gajeel, which made him jump by the sudden movement of her. Levy took hold of his head and pulled him to her, and their lips touched!

They were kissing! Kissing!

Lily was flying above them singing, " Gajeel and Levy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage then a baby is a carriage!" Lily kept circling above the two while throwing rose petals in the air that slowly fell down around them.

They broke the kiss, and both had wide smiles and rosey cheeks, " So," Gajeel smiled, " does this mean we're officially a couple?"

Levy smiled back, " Do you want me to give you an other hint?"

" Yeah."

Levy then pulled him to her again and they started making out.

**The Next Day~**

Levy and Gajeel walked in the Guild, hand in hand.

There was a complete silence in the Guild, but then turned into loud cheers, yells and whistles!

" Congrats you two!"

" I told you they were going to be a couple!"

" I totally knew this was going to happen!"

" I told you my predictions were precise!"

" I knew! I knew it!"

" Don't let there be little ones running around the Guild, you two!"

Gajeel kept yelling at the old men in the Guild that he will be 'carefull'. And Levy was between the hugs and compliments from the women in the Guild.

And then there came two idiots in the Guild, " Hey what's up everyone- WHAT THE HELL?! GAJEEL AND LEVY ARE HOLDING HANDS?!"

" WHAT?!" another voice yelled, " ARE THEY DATING?!"

Erza shook her head, " You two missed a lot! Natsu, Gray!"

" WHAT THE FUCK!? WE WERE JUST GONE FOR A DAY AND THOSE TWO ARE ALREADY DATING?!"

_(Natsu and Gray were away on a job, which Erza and Lucy demanded them to do. Mostly Erza thought..)_

* * *

><p><strong>The end! <strong>

**Hope you liked this one shot for my lovely babies GaLe! They're just fucking perfect, do not deny that! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or manga! They belong to Hiro Mashima.. **

**And besides if I did own them, I would probably make everyone hate me, because I really don't ship two of the 'three major ships' (NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza) I only ship NaLu. But I do like Juvia, Jelall is alright, thought I still can't get over the fact that he tried to fucking sacrifice Erza! And she's my favourite character, I cried when she there you know!**

**Anyway, review and favourite, maybe? :3**


End file.
